


Fluffy Presents

by Allofthebowtiesandscarves (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Allofthebowtiesandscarves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt got a little present for Blaine: a fluffy, tiny little kitten!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy Presents

‘Kurt, what did you get me?’ Blaine asked excited, ‘I wanna know what you got me!’

He had been this way ever since Kurt put the blindfold around Blaine’s eyes, which was only five minutes ago but started to get very annoying after just one minute. ‘Blaine, honey, just shut up for a moment,’ he yelled from the guest bedroom, perfectioning the bow on the box.

Kurt was actually able to hear Blaine’s whines of ‘Come on, baby, what did you get me?’ and ‘Pleeeeeaaaaase lemme see?’ from the living room and that didn’t really help him calm down while catching the present. 

‘But I wanna see what you got me,’ Blaine pouted at hearing Kurt’s harsh tone, ‘You know I get excited with presents.’

Kurt could’ve given the present to Blaine sooner if it didn’t keep wandering and jumping around in their guestroom, unable for Kurt to catch it. After a while he got the present into the box and closed it before the present was able to jump out again and he carried it to the living room where Blaine was still excitedly bouncing in his seat, just like he’d left him there.

‘Oh, I know now,’ Kurt said as he re-entered the living room and stepped closer to the couch, present in his hands.

‘I’m sorry,’ Blaine apologized but then started to bounce in his seat again, ‘I’m just so excited!’

‘I know and that’s why you can take off the blindfold now,’ Kurt said while placing the box on Blaine’s lap.

Blaine gingerly took off the blindfold and gasped when he saw the box. ‘It’s so big!’ he exclaimed, ‘And the bowtie on top is so pretty, I’m gonna keep that.’ He inspected the red bowtie on the top of the box and carefully took it off.

Kurt’s gaze travelled from Blaine to the box and from the box to Blaine. He knew Blaine was going to be so happy about this because he mentioned it when they first moved in together but Kurt had to tell him ‘no’ back then and Blaine was heartbroken for weeks.

Blaine raised the lid of the box, peeking in through the gap he created and gasped again when he heard a tiny “meow” sound. ‘Oh, you got me a kitty!’ he squealed, taking the lid off completely and grinning at the tiny Balinese kitten perked up in the middle of the box.

He gently took the kitten and cradled it to his chest, rubbing over the silky soft ears and ‘aww’ed every time a little sound escaped the kitten. ‘It’s so cute!’ Blaine grinned up at Kurt who was grinning himself.

Kurt sat down next to Blaine and kissed his cheek. ‘I know how heartbroken you were when we couldn’t have one in the beginning and so I wanted to give you this little one right here. Watch out, he’s jumpy and fast so if you let go of him he’ll be at the other end of the room in no time.’

Blaine laughed. ‘Thank you so much, baby,’ he said, ‘This was worth waiting for.’ He looked back down at the kitten in his arms, trying to wriggle its way out of Blaine’s hold but every once in a while she licked at Blaine’s fingers.

‘You’re welcome, sweetie,’ Kurt replied, playing with Blaine’s curls, ‘How are you going to name her?’

Blaine took the kitten away from his chest and up his face, staring it dead in the eye. ‘Hmm,’ he hummed, scrunching his nose up adorably as the kitten pawed at it, ‘she has your eyes.’

‘Jesus, Blaine, I didn’t produce the cat! I can do a lot of things but that’s just a bit out of my range,’ Kurt snickered.

‘Oh god, Kurt, that’s not what I meant,’ Blaine laughed and continued to look at the cat, ‘Buttons!’

‘What?’ Kurt asked, smiling at the look on Blaine’s face.

‘Buttons, you know? Because she’s cute as a button,’ Blaine explained, giving Buttons an eskimo kiss.

‘You are cute as a button,’ Kurt laughed, ‘Hey, I gotta go and do some grocery shopping. You coming with me o-’

‘Nope,’ Blaine shook his head, ‘I’m staying here with Buttons.’ He cuddled the cat to his chest again as Kurt leaned forward to peck his lips before getting up.

‘Okay,’ he said, ‘I’ll be back in an hour or so. Please make sure the cat’s still alive when I come back, okay?’

‘No problemo,’ Blaine smiled but didn’t even turn his head to Kurt, too focused on his new friend.

‘Bye sweetie!’ Kurt said before leaving the house and Blaine and Buttons alone.

*****

Kurt came home an hour later, just like he’d said. It was awfully quiet and Blaine nor Buttons were nowhere to be seen. ‘Blaine?’ he questioned, putting the bags on the kitchen counter.

‘Over here!’ Blaine said and suddenly Kurt saw Blaine’s hand coming up from behind the back of the couch.

Kurt chuckled and walked over to the couch where Blaine was sprawled out with little Buttons curled up on his chest. ‘I asked you to keep her alive!’ he laughed gesturing at the cat.

‘It’s not my fault she kept running around the house,’ Blaine chuckled, ‘I’m exhausted.’

‘Why don’t you go and take a nap while I make dinner?’ Kurt suggested, ‘I’ll wake you up when I’m done.’

Blaine rubbed Buttons’ ear and watched it twitch after he let go and said: ‘That’d be great,’ before snuggling into the pillow again and falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Meet Buttons: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/60/e9/76/60e976bf70e137c0459c44c407b14b58.jpg


End file.
